


One by One

by the_names_hell666



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coma, Hospital, M/M, Violence, drunk, gun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_names_hell666/pseuds/the_names_hell666
Summary: Roman was taking his boyfriend, hopefully soon to be fiancee, on a date. The day had gone perfectly, and he hoped this night would,too. That is, the stoplight.





	One by One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! How are yall? Just a little forewarning, read the tags. Hope you enjoy!

Roman, a Senior at the University of Florida, was tapping away on the steering wheel of his brand new red sports car. His boyfriend, and hopefully, soon to be fiancée, Virgil, was sitting in the passenger seat, changing the station of the radio. The song ‘High Hopes’ from Panic! At the Disco came on and he turned up the volume. P!ATD was one of his favorite bands. Roman knew this and smiled when Virgil started to sing lightly with the lyrics. In Roman’s opinion, Virgil had the most beautiful voice when it came to something he was passionate about.   
It was night out and the perfect mood for what Roman had planned.  
They came to a stoplight and their light had just turned green. Roman kept going but didn’t see the car that was going 70 mph (50+ over the speed limit) about to ram into the right side of the car. He couldn’t react in time when Virgil unclipped Roman’s seatbelt and reached over to unlock the door. He did it just in time to push Roman out of the car, but before he did, he gave him a kiss. A final kiss. Roman rolled out of the car while the car still went.  
Inside the car, Virgil was trying to unclip his own seatbelt, but it was locked. He looked to his right at the approaching car and froze.  
Time seemed to slow for the two boys.  
Virgil watched as the headlights of the other car got closer until they were hitting the side of the car.  
Roman couldn’t hear anything and his vision went blurry as he watched the car his boyfriend was in get pulverized and roll over.   
The crash echoed throughout the whole town.  
Some people that were nearby went to help Roman stand up, but he was about ready to pass out from the surprise and sadness welling up inside him.  
The world went black as he fainted.  
~  
There were some people on the sidewalks that had seen the car crash and the man that was shoved out of the driver seat. Some went to the side of the man, at least three called the police and an ambulance, and some brave souls went into the wreckage of red scraps and a black hood-smashed vehicle to try and help any survivors.  
Women were hurrying their children inside houses or gas stations to avert their gazes.  
Two men went towards the black vehicle that had flipped over once and dragged out the unconscious driver, an ugly man with a small stream of blood running down his face and possibly a dislocated shoulder.  
Three other men went towards the, now flaming, red scrapped car to try to retrieve the passenger. The managed to cut his seatbelt off and carefully drag him out. The boy was a bloodied mess. His scalp was cut open, his skull cracked. His entire right side was most likely broken and maybe some of his left. He was losing a lot of blood. There were probably way more injuries, but they would leave that to the doctors once he was in a hospital.   
Sirens were heard in the distance and they were approaching fast.   
Five police cars and two ambulances arrived at the wreckage. Two tow trucks were right behind them.  
The nurses from the ambulance put Virgil on a stretcher and loaded him into the ambulance. The other nurses went to the other man and patched him up rather quick. They set his shoulder while he was still unconscious and bandaged his head. They would have to check for a concussion and internal bleeding later. They loaded him into the other ambulance and drove him to the hospital.  
Police officers talked to eye witnesses that were in the area and thanked the five men that got the two men out of the wreckage. Some police officers checked over Roman for any injuries but found that he only had some minor scratches. Roman was still unconscious, so they took him to the police station where he would explain what happened.  
From what the police gathered, the red sports car was driving along at the normal speed limit and its light was green. Then, out of nowhere, a black Lincoln had come, way above the speed limit, ran a red light, and crashed into the red car, resulting in the wreckage.  
Many people had gathered to see what was going on and silently prayed that the boy from the red car would be alright.  
~  
Roman awoke to a blinding light in his eyes. He squinted to see through it and blinked a couple of times. He felt like he had been pushed out of a car.  
Oh, wait…  
He had.  
Virgil! Was his first thought.  
His eyes shot open and he looked around in a panicked state.  
He was in a room with a mirror on one of the white walls and a door next to the mirror. He was sitting in a steel chair in front of a steel table, but he was not handcuffed.  
The door opened to reveal a lady with light blonde hair pinned back in a bun. She was in a grey business suit and black heels. She held some papers and walked forward, sitting across from Roman.  
“Roman Prince?” She asked. Her voice was smooth and calming, but it did nothing to calm Roman down. Where was his boyfriend?  
“Y-Yes that’s me. Where’s Virgil?” He asked. Virgil was his main focus right now.  
They lady’s eyes softened, and she reached forward to put a hand on Roman’s shaking one.  
“I’m sorry to be the one to tell you, but,”   
Please don’t say he’s dead…  
Please… Roman thought.  
“Virgil Knight is in the hospital.”  
Roman felt a smidge relieved that his boyfriend wasn’t dead, but panic shot through him when he heard the word ‘hospital’.  
“Hospital? Is he- Is he alright?” Roman’s voice was shaking now, and so was his body. He felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes.  
“I can’t say. The doctors took him into the ER but apart from that, we haven’t heard anything.”  
Roman’s heart sank. The ER?  
“May I ask you a few questions? About the crash?” The lady asked.  
Roman numbly nodded. He was supposed to propose tonight…  
“What is your relationship with Virgil Knight?”  
“He was my boyfriend, soon to be fiancée…” He trailed off.  
The woman had even more pity in her eyes now. Roman didn’t want pity, he wanted to see his boyfriend.  
“I’m so sorry…” The woman straightened back up. “Is that where you were going tonight? To propose?”  
Roman nodded. He hung his head low and let the tears fall.  
He may never get the chance to propose to his love.  
~  
The lady had asked more questions and Roman had cried some. She finally let him leave and had a police officer drive him to the hospital. Roman was grateful for that.  
He rushed through the front doors of the hospital, startling the receptionist.  
“Where is Virgil Knight?” He asked her.  
The woman stuttered but regained her posture and replied.  
“He is in surgery right now. If you are here to see him, I am afraid that you must wait.” The woman, whose nametag red Janet, looked up to see a tear stained face. “I’m sorry, sweetie. Would you like to call anyone?” She offered.  
Roman nodded and was handed a phone. He dialed Logan’s number, knowing that if he called one, he would get two.  
After two rings, Logan picked up.  
Hello?  
Roman just cried. His voice was racked with sobs as he tried to form words.  
“L-Logan- Vir-gil- h-he- ER-“ He tried.  
Logan seemed to get the message and asked for which hospital he was at.  
“St. Joseph Hospital.” Roman said after trying to cease his sobs.  
We’re on our way.  
Roman hung up the phone and sat down on a padded chair. He cried to himself for half an hour until Patton and Logan showed up.  
Patton was bawling his eyes out while Logan looked around the Waiting Room, looking for Roman.  
Roman was hunched over in a chair, hot, fat tears rolling down his face. Logan went over to him, with Patton in tow, and placed a hand on Roman’s shoulder. Roman looked up, hoping to see the one person he wished to be okay, but instead faced Logan.  
New tears started falling out his eyes and his face contorted into one of hurt.  
Logan knew how to comfort, from the many articles he read, and started to rub circles on the crying male’s back while Patton enveloped him in a hug. Roman held on to Patton to help ground him to reality. His head was coming up with so many outcomes, good or bad, and he couldn’t stop them.  
The three sat there for almost three hours, making it around 1 in the morning. Their eyes were getting droopy, but they wanted to stay awake in case there was any news on Virgil.  
After another hour or so, a door near the receptionist area opened. A nurse in clean, baby blue scrubs stepped out. He looked down at the clipboard in his hands and called out, “Anyone here for Virgil Knight?”  
Roman immediately stood up at the mention of Virgil. He sped walked towards the nurse.  
“I am.” He said.  
Logan and Patton were right behind him. “So are we.” Logan added.  
The nurse looked confused for a second.  
“Any family members?” He asked.  
Roman looked at his shoes.  
“We’re the closest thing to a family he has.”  
The nurse’s eyes saddened and started leading through the doorway and down the hall. They walked for a few minutes until they ended up at a light-brown door. On the door was a nameplate. It read ‘Virgil Knight’.  
Roman wanted to barge into the room but was held back by Logan and the nurse. Logan placed Roman’s hand on his chest and took a deep breath, indicating for Roman to do the same.  
Roman took a deep breath and turned the doorknob.  
His breath hitched at the sight of his boyfriend.  
Virgil was on a white (slightly red) hospital bed. His head was bandaged and propped up with pillows. He was in a hospital gown, but his right side was completely bandaged with gauze and casts. Virgil was hooked up to many machines such as heart monitor, breathing machine, IV tube, etc.  
Roman fell to his knees and sobbed some more. His tears seemed never ending.  
Patton and Logan helped him up and moved him to a chair near the bed.  
“He’s semi-stable, but he’ll need to be here for a while.” The nurse said.  
The nurse exited the room and closed the door, leaving the four men alone.  
Roman gently and shakily took Virgil’s left hand in his.  
He started to sing in a broken voice. It was their song.  
“You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
I know you want me  
So don't keep saying our hands are tied  
You claim it's not in the cards  
Fate is pulling you miles away  
And out of reach from me  
But you're here in my heart  
So who can stop me if I decide  
That you're my destiny?  
What if we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine  
Nothing could keep us apart  
You'd be the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you, and it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
So why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Maybe the world could be ours  
Tonight…”  
Now, it was Virgil’s turn to sing. Roman knew it was a long shot and he didn’t expect Virgil to answer.  
Virgil stayed unconscious.  
~  
The three stayed the night at the hospital after calling the University and telling all their teachers that them and Virgil wouldn’t be there for a while. The teachers understood but expected the three back in two weeks. Virgil would come back once he was better.  
Logan went to their apartment to grab some changes of clothes and some breakfast. He went because Roman didn’t want to leave Virgil’s side and Patton was too emotional to drive.  
Roman had started petting Virgil’s hand while softly singing different songs. He asked Logan to bring his guitar, so he did.  
Roman played the soundtrack from ‘The Black Cauldron’, Virgil’s favorite Disney movie. Roman looked up from time to time and saw that Virgil’s hand twitched.  
Roman froze.  
Virgil’s eyes fluttered open a bit, but then closed again. He tried to move his right arm, but gasped in pain, and moved his left. He moved his hand, so he was shielding his eyes from the intense lighting.  
Roman moved closer to the bed while Patton went to dim the lights. Logan rushed out of the room to get a doctor or nurse.  
Virgil opened his eyes a bit more and looked around.  
Wait…  
This wasn’t his room…  
Where was he?  
Oh, no…  
Virgil’s heartrate accelerated, and his breathing was uneven. He was on the verge of a panic attack.  
Roman grabbed his left hand, gently but firm, and made symbols on Virgil’s palm. Virgil recognized the symbols as 4-7-8, his breathing technique.  
Virgil tried to follow the pattern, even though one small breath hurt. His lungs hurt from the hyperventilating earlier.  
Three people burst into the room, which made Virgil go into panic mode again.  
Roman moved to stand in front of Virgil and their eyes met. Roman reassured him softly that ‘It will be okay’ and ‘They won’t hurt you’, to which Virgil calmed down a bit. He was still wary of the unfamiliar people as they moved around him.  
Virgil nearly lost it when they pushed Roman out of the room. He couldn’t speak so he made grabbing motions towards his boyfriend. The people, which he concluded to be doctors, still pushed him out. Two of them gently pushed Virgil to lay on the bed again. They flashed lights in his eyes, to which he squinted. They checked his pulse, blood pressure, and other things Virgil lost track of.  
Virgil was zoning in and out of reality but then noticed that one of them was looking at him and moving their lips. They were trying to speak to him, but he couldn’t speak.  
Did it just get darker in the room?  
Why are their faces blurry?  
Where’s Roman?  
~  
Roman tried to fight against the doctor pushing him out and Logan pulling, but it worked to no avail. He was back in the Waiting Room.   
Virgil woke up.  
A spark of hope lit inside Roman until it was a small flame. Roman slightly smiled.  
Virgil would be okay.  
He looked at Patton and Logan, then noticed another figure was in the room.  
It was a man. His head was bandaged, and his arm was in a sling. He looked familia- oh! It’s him!  
Roman stomped towards the man.  
The man looked up surprised to see a fuming male storming towards him. He stood up to face the angry college student with a fake pity face.  
Roman had tears in his eyes again, but his face showed rage.  
“How-How could you?! Your light was red!” He shouted.  
Logan grabbed his arm before he could maul the man.  
“Our light was green! You had to stop! How-“ Roman got quieter. “Why?”  
The man rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry, kid. I was drunk.”  
Roman got angry again. This man wasn’t remotely sorry for what he had done. Logan was trying his hardest to hold Roman back, and Patton had joined.  
The man was in a relaxed stance with a slight tension.  
Logan spoke up. “If you are here to see if Virgil will press charges he won’t. He couldn’t do that to anyone.”  
It was true. Virgil was a nice kid once known. He would never intentionally do something to hurt anyone, mentally, emotionally, or physically.  
The tension in the man’s stance relaxed. “Nice knowin’ ya, then!” The man practically skipped out of the waiting room.  
Logan and Patton were about ready to let Roman go against their better judgement. This man was an asshole.   
~  
Roman, Logan, and Patton had gotten word of Virgil’s condition. Apparently, he had some major internal bleeding, a major concussion, some shattered bones, and more. It was a miracle that he even woke up.  
Then, the doctor said something that Roman couldn’t believe.  
Virgil was in a coma.  
Roman’s world fell apart.  
His sweet, loving, boyfriend was in a coma.  
Roman couldn’t feel anything. He was numb from the emotional pain he was in.  
~  
The man had walked out to his car. He had to be sure that the ‘Princey kid’ wouldn’t press charges. He was sure that the kid in the hospital bed wouldn’t make it, but he had to be sure that both people were out of the equation.  
He set up a plan to kill them both.  
~  
Virgil saw a light. He saw old memories on the left and right of him and a light straight forward. He couldn’t go backwards, so he opted to go into the light while watching his memories.   
The first time he met Roman.  
Their first date.  
Patton and Logan finding out about their relationship.  
And all the bad memories too…  
His mother and father abusing him.  
His older sister abandoning him at a young age.  
His mother hanging by a rope.  
And more…  
Virgil didn’t want to look at the memories anymore.  
He started to run. He ran as fast as he could to reach that light. The light would help him, right? It would save him?  
He ran into the wall of light and was met with pearl-white gates that opened for him.  
He walked forward.  
~  
On the outside, Virgil was flatlining. The doctors tried to restart his heart. They started with CPR, but once that didn’t work, went to the defibrillators. They tried for about thirty minutes before they proclaimed him dead.  
~  
The doctors had told Logan first, he was the least likely to break down. Logan told Patton, then Roman.  
Roman couldn’t take it, he ran. He ran until he was met with a bridge over a flowing river. The water was murky.   
Roman cried. He broke down and sobbed.  
No…  
NO!  
WHY? WHY VIRGIL? WHY NOT ME?  
Roman screamed his throat sore. He didn’t notice the car approaching.  
He didn’t notice the group of me exiting the car with one holding a revolver.  
He didn’t care when two of the men grabbed him by the arms and pin him to the ground.  
He was overjoyed when the third holding the revolver shot him straight through the head.  
I’ll see you soon, mi amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry... Trust me I love Sanders Sides, but we rarely have death in the stories, and I had this idea. Sorry.


End file.
